ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Washington D.C.
Time Line Important Locations Divine Archive (Neutral Ground) '' '' '' '' Smithsonian: American History Museum : Tucked away inside the American History Museum of the Smithsonian is an unassuming broom closet. To mortals the broom closet is overly small and good for only stashing a few janitorial supplies. To the gods and their children it is the entry to the Divine Archive. : The Archive itself is a wonder to behold. Manuscripts, scrolls, blueprints, texts ancient and new, they have all found themselves here. So massive is the Archive that it has it’s own sorting system and luckily a team of knowledgeable librarians. Carefully arranged to suit the library are the wings for each individual pantheon. The wings consist of quarters for each scion and a shrine to each god of that pantheon. : In the middle of the Archive, always easier to find than anything else, is a sitting area with couches, soft warm lighting, coffee tables, and a small coffee bar. The bar itself has a variety of small sandwiches, coffees, teas, and assorted baked goods. : '' Battlefield of the Unknown Soldier''' Arlington National Cemetery:Tomb of the Unknown Soldier : Within Arlington National Cemetery it the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. A Tomb of the Unknown Soldier refers to a grave in which the unidentifiable remains of a soldier are interred, dedicated to the common memories of all soldiers killed in -any- war. Throughout history, many soldiers have died in wars without their remains being identified. It is here where the Death Gods and Goddess of the pantheons have decided to open up the door for their children to train without consequence with one another. : You walk up to the tomb and silently say a prayer to the Death Gods to enter. Then walk into the front of the words inscribed upon it: Beneath this stone rests a soldier of Washington's army who died to give you liberty. It survives as a two way door. Once inside you will walk through a hallways with pillars upon each side and everything made of stone. Ceiling, walls and floor. It is lit by torches as it spiral down steps to the opening. : Upon reaching the bottom it opens up into a giant field of plains, wilderness, giant rocks with springs of water the flow into a river that follows that giant track that wraps around it. On this field you are free to practice and train your skills. Within this area you cannot die unless one of the Death Gods or Goddess removes the protective shields. Once the battle is over your Legend and Health will be restored to normal. '''Elysium Can Wait Bar and Grill '' Georgetown : Near Georgetown University is the bar referred to by locals as the ECW. The ECW is ran by Niko Papadopulos, a friendly man with sun kissed skin, thick black hair, a big grin, and dimples. The bar itself is the typical bar for the area of town with it’s hardwood counters, ample pool tables and dart boards. The food is fried, the beer is cold, and the bartender and his staff is exceptional. : For the scions of Washington D.C. there is one and only one rule. You don’t fight in the ECW, because if you fight in the ECW, Elysium will have to wait until Niko is done breaking your face to take you. National Mall ''' ''The National Mall is an open-area national park in downtown Washington, D.C., the capital of the United States.'' ''' : National Mall is huge with a number of attraction: Lincoln Memorial, Vietnam Veterans Memorial, Constitution Gardens (the Reflecting Pool) the construction site for the National World War II Memorial, Washington Monument, Korean War Veterans Memorial and the District of Columbia War Memorial. Along with many many other places and gardens : The National Mall's status as a wide, open expanse at the heart of the capital makes it an attractive site for protests and rallies of all types. One notable example is the 1963 March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom, a political rally for African American civil rights, at which Martin Luther King, Jr. gave his famous "I Have a Dream" speech.